Snowblowers are known having upright chutes through which a snow stream can be thrown. It is common for the chute to be designed such that it can be rotated from one side to the other to direct where the snow stream is deposited laterally relative to the snowblower. In addition, most snowblowers having rotatable chutes also usually have a pivotal deflector on the top of the chute. The angle of inclination of the deflector on the chute can be adjusted to control the trajectory of the snow stream.
For example, a common configuration for such an adjustable deflector is shown in FIG. 1. In this configuration, a movable deflector D is connected to a discharge chute DS at a hinged connection H. A deflector position control 10 is integrally connected to deflector D. Deflector position control 10 is provided with a handle 12 such that the user can grab the handle to manually move the deflector to a desired angular position. This system is generally designed such that the friction between deflector D and discharge chute DS is strong enough to retain deflector D in the desired position.
Such a configuration can lead to a variety of operation problems, however, depending on the specific implementation. If deflector position control 10 is relatively short, a user may be required to come around from the usual operating position behind the handle of the snowblower to one side of the snowblower in order to be near to deflector D to be able to reach handle 12 of deflector position control 10. Alternatively, if deflector position control 10 is long enough that the user can manipulate it while still behind the handle of the snowblower, the long length of such a simple mechanism can suffer from a lack of precise control over the position of deflector D, and the associated weight can make it difficult to maintain deflector D in the desired angular position.
In yet a further alternative, other configurations for an adjustable deflector can include a control handle that can be provided on the handle of the snowblower. For example, a joystick type control handle can be provided to control the deflector. In known joystick designs of this type, however, the operation of the joystick generally involves complex mechanical systems, such as electric motors, multiple cables for different directions of pivoting, complex linkages, and/or gear systems. These features can raise the cost to manufacture and sell the snowblower. Such complex mechanical systems can also introduce multiple possible failure modes, especially in the extremely cold conditions in which snowblowers are often operated and stored.
As a result, it would be desirable for a snowblower adjustable deflector control device, system, and method to be durable, reliable, and simple to use while still providing effective operation of the snowblower chute.